


Ананас

by SantAiryN



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка про сочный ананас





	Ананас

— Ты не будешь столь любезен передать мне ананас?..

Нахальство некоторых зашкаливало настолько, что Карл даже не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

— Прости, чего?..

— Ананас. Я точно знаю, что у тебя в холодильнике он есть.

Карл уставился на невозмутимо восседающего за ноутбуком Сутана и, так и не придумав достойного ответа, пошел к холодильнику.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, подруга, но уже почти два часа ночи. — Ноль эмоций в ответ. — Он совершенно ледяной, между прочим.

Карл подсунул тарелку с нарезанным кольцами ананасом прямо под нос нахальному гостю и взглянул на экран.

— Я, конечно, польщен и все такое. Но ты приперся ко мне на ночь глядя пересматривать наш старый ранвей и жрать мой ананас?!

— А почему нет? Платье на тебе шикарно смотрится. — Сутан усмехнулся и потянул хозяина номера на кровать, рядом с собой. — Мои аплодисменты.

Карл нехотя поддался и сел. Ража, конечно, была великолепной королевой, а Сутан отличным другом, но завтра у них очередной концерт и было бы неплохо выспаться, парики там порасчесывать. А не сидеть на отельной жесткой кровати, рассматривая невесть что на экране ноута.

— Итак, у нас есть ананас на тарелке, ананасовое платье на экране и прекрасная Манила Лузон прямо здесь.

Карл вдохновенно поклонился на все стороны, но затем снова недовольно уставился на Сутана. Перспектива коротать ночь за просмотром былых достижений была не самой воодушевляющей.

— А может, по кусочку ананаса — и спать?

Сутан как раз засунул в рот огромный кусок и поморщился — от ледяного сока заныли зубы.

— Я предупреждал! — Карл закатил глаза и собрался было подняться, но почувствовал, как ладонь Сутана мягко сжалась на его запястье.

— Теперь я бы попробовал другой ананас.

Вот в этом и состояла главная опасность длительных туров — очень сложно сохранять верность так далеко от дома в присутствии некоторых особенно рьяных королев. Не будем тыкать в них пальцем. Тем более, что их пальцы уже заскользили вверх по предплечью, заставляя сердце биться в ускоренном темпе.

— Хэй, Ража, я же почти замужняя дама!

— Я знаю. — Улыбка змея-искусителя шла Сутану несказанно. 

Стоило его узким губам пробежаться по знакомому маршруту — вдоль ключицы и наверх, и Карл сдавленно выдохнул, понимая, что некоторые знают его слишком хорошо. Господи, опять придется врать Мику...

— Все будет в порядке. — Свет незамедлительно погас.

Уверенные руки почти по-хозяйски стянули с Карла домашнюю футболку. Он почти не сопротивлялся, но внутренне дал себе слово держаться до последнего. Ну, или хотя бы не отвечать на явные провокации. Интересно, то что Сутан обжигает поцелуями его шею — провокация?.. Так и не определившись с ответом, Карл сжал зубы, и вцепился в простыню, поскольку поцелуи внезапно сместились в нижнюю, совершенно неприличную зону.

Шорты как-то сами собой оказались где-то в ногах, за ними последовали трусы. Наверняка все это окажется на полу... Вместе с одеждой. Впрочем, какая разница? Карл запустил руку в густые волосы Сутана и невольно вскрикнул от легкого укуса. Ах ты ж коварная сучка! Еще немного в том же духе — и он кончит фонтаном, хотя ничего еще толком и не началось.

— Пилик!

Что за?..

— Пилик-пилик! Пилик-пилик!

Да вашу ж мать!

Телефон продолжал нервно пиликать, всячески привлекая к себе внимание.

— Узнаю кто — урою. — Зажегшийся свет упал на страшно недовольное лицо Сутана, подтащившего к себе штаны и старательно выпутывающего телефон из кармана. — Рэйвен, ёб твою мать, чего надо?!

Карл выровнял дыхание и провел ладонью по лицу. Кажется, придется поставить Рэйвен какую-нибудь дрянь подороже. Во славу спасенной чести мадам Лузон. Усмехнувшись, он скатился с кровати.

— Уверен, что не хочешь продолжить? — Через несколько минут телефонных разборок, за которые Карл успел натянуть шорты, Сутан был выставлен за дверь вместе с ноутбуком, на котором гордо покоилась тарелка.

— Нет, дорогуша. Судьба явно намекает, что сегодня не твой день. 

Сутан фыркнул, но продолжать дискуссию не стал. В конце концов, ему достались остатки ананаса, так что он решил не продолжать наступление и отправился к себе. Тем более, что он знал — Карл все равно в ближайшее время не уснет. Возможно, даже будет жалеть об упущенных возможностях. А тур еще продолжается... Сутан ухмыльнулся и впился зубами в сочный сладкий ананас.


End file.
